Stupid Mistake
by FruitySmell
Summary: A.U. It started when he asked the wrong girl out for a date


Disclaimer: You know the drill. All characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei.

Author's Notes: I would like to mind every reader that I added an OC here. No, she does not have a big role here and NO, she is NOT a Mary Sue. I always despise those kinds of characters –shiver-.

__________________________________________________________

This was it. He never knew he would ever feel this nervous in his whole life. His legs were trembling, his lips were pale, and his mind was in disarray. Clenched in his cold, clammy hands were two tickets to a movie house. He knew that he would never be able to ask her out or she would never go out with him if he looked like a nervous wreck. Consciously, he began combing his hair with his hand, calmed himself, and began practicing his lines. He was going to do this! He, Yoh Asakura, was going to ask Miyuki Kurosawa out for a date.

__________________________________________________________

It was total chaos. What started out as an open forum between the student council became a verbal fight between the members. Ren Tao, student council vice-president, was beginning to get mad, since his hair started growing and growing. Pirika Usui was shouting at the top of her lungs about Ren being an inconsiderate jerk, Tamao Tamamura was pleading to both Ren and Pirika to stop it, Lyserg Diethyl was trying to help Tamao hold Pirika, Miyuki Kurosawa was going on and on about her idea being the best, and Manta Oyamada was too busy covering his ears with his hands as the shouting and banging continued.

Amidst all the chaos among the member, student council president Anna Kyoyama sighed softly as she watched her members screaming, and in Ren's case, cursing. Who knew that such chaos would begin just because of a simple suggestion made by the teachers in their school? She thought it would be easy, since said suggestion was just about implementing the "No Using of Cellphones during Classes" next semester. Boy was she wrong. She was going to miss another episode of her favorite soap opera just because the girls thought it was better to have their phones ready all the time, while the boys just didn't care.

Groaning, Anna massaged her temples as the battle raged on. She never liked missing her soaps or loud noises. Standing up from her seat, Anna made her way to the door to escape the chaos. She casually ducked as a vase was thrown, courtesy of Pirika who was trying to hit Ren. Finally, her hand made contact with the doorknob.

_____________________________________________________________

Yoh was finally brought back from his dreamland when he heard the tiny clicking of the opening door. Thinking that the meeting was over and that it was Miyuki opening the door, Yoh clumsily made his way to the said door, bowed his head, closed his eyes, and offered the tickets to the lady coming out of the room.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??!!" Yoh blurted out as he bowed his head even lower.

There was silence after he had blurted those words. Slowly, Yoh raised his head and opened his eyes to meet rejection, and was surprised to see Anna staring back at him, confusion clearly seen on her amber eyes. The council members, who heard what Yoh just said, stopped their argument to look at the scene. Track and field member and star, Yoh Asakura, asking out the student council president was much too important to pass out.

"I think the meeting has already been decided and that we should all go home," Manta finally murmured after a few minutes of deafening silence.

"Yes, yes we all should," Ren declared as he coughed lightly.

"Eh???? But I want to see…" Pirika never got the chance to finish what she was going to say, since both Lyserg and Ren grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, with Tamao pushing her gently from behind. Manta followed them, and the last to follow was Miyuki.

"Good luck, Miss Pres!" she murmured, lightly patting Anna's shoulder, before running off with the other council members.

"Wait… what? She was wishing Anna luck?? Then that means…," Yoh thought sadly. It didn't really take a genius to find out that Miyuki wasn't interested in him. He was just about to tear the tickets when he realized that he was still offering them to Anna.

"What is the meaning of this?" Anna asked, as soon as the council members were out of the scene.

"Let's watch a movie. Together," Yoh replied shrugging. Might as well offer her the ticket. It would really be a waste if he would throw those away, and besides, he had already offered one to Anna anyway.

"Fine," Anna replied sharply after studying him carefully. "But if this is one of your stupid jokes, Asakura, I swear you will pay with your _blood._" And with that, Anna briskly made her way. Yoh could only sigh and scratch his head when the blonde was no longer in sight.

________________________________________________________

"So… lemme guess this right. You bought tickets for Miyuki, got really nervous, and accidentally offered them to ANNA? WHO AGREED?!" HoroHoro Usui practically screamed as the track and field team got ready for another practice.

"Way to tell the world of my brother's blunder, BoroBoro," Hao Asakura, older twin of Yoh Asakura, sighed as he patted his twin's head.

"Sorry dude, but it's just sort of funny, right? I mean, of all people, why her? And why did she even agree anyway? Ahahahaha, fate sure has a funny way of screwing with people's lives, neh?" HoroHoro replied as he grinned.

"Glad to know I made you laugh HoroHoro," Yoh sarcastically said as he gazed at his blue-haired friend.

"But who knows? Maybe you two will have fun. After all, you guys used to be best friends," Hao said as soon as Horo was called by the coach to run.

"Maybe," Yoh replied as he gazed at the sky, before starting his training. He never really liked thinking about those days. It only made him feel hurt and betrayed.

___________________________________________________________

Judgment day has finally come. After wishing for days that his mistake was just a nightmare, Yoh was finally facing the truth. He was going to watch a thriller movie with Anna.

After carefully selecting what to wear for the day (since he didn't want Anna to think it was a DATE), he opted for a simple white shirt and a pair of green pants. He waited patiently for Anna to come, hoping that maybe she had forgotten about today or that she decided she didn't want to come at all.

After a few minutes of waiting, he felt a tap on his shoulder (since he didn't realized he had fallen asleep), only to find Anna in front of him, wearing a simple black skirt that reached just above her knees and glaring at him.

"Are we going inside or what?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he dusted his pants with his hands.

Nothing more was said as the two went inside the movie house. It was going to be a very, very long night.

______________________________________________________________

The movie was another typical suspense/thriller wherein the main character of the story, usually a beautiful woman, was haunted by what would seem as a deranged stalker. It was already at its climax, and the woman was already screaming at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to call the police as she locked herself in her closet. The killer/stalker, of course, was outside deviously trying to open the locked door with a kitchen knife. How he managed to destroy a wooden door with a simple knife, nobody knew or even cared to find out.

Yoh stared boredly as the killer finally wrenched the door open and began his way to the terrified woman. He chose this type of movie because he knew it would scare Miyuki and maybe she would let him hold her hand whenever she was frightened. He knew Anna wouldn't be scared of this thing. He remembered she was always the brave one between the two of them back when they were young. Finally disgusted with the whole cliché, he glanced at his partner and was surprised to see that Anna had her hands covering her face. Who knew Anna was such a scaredy cat?

Yoh looked back at the screen, only to see that the killer had finally showed his face to the victim, explained the twist to the story, and slowly traced the knife to the woman's face. He glanced at Anna again, who had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were shaking as she continued to stare at the screen. Yoh couldn't remember himself looking back at the movie screen after seeing Anna like that.

__________________________________________________________________________

The walk home was silent, just as he anticipated. There was nothing to talk about really, and Anna never liked talking anyways. He remembered the days when they would take a walk together before. Although both of them were quiet, Yoh always found it peaceful and calm. Now he just felt awkward.

"It was… a great movie, wasn't it?" Anna murmured softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess," Yoh replied, a little shocked that it was Anna who tried to make a conversation.

"Hey. Be honest with me. You were trying to ask someone else for the movie, right?"

"Always the smart and observable one," Yoh murmured back as he nodded a bit.

"So who was it? Pirika, Tamao, or Miyuki?" Anna asked, "Or maybe one of the guys? Don't worry, I won't laugh if it's one of them."

"I was trying to ask Miyuki out. Honestly, what do you think of me?" Yoh replied back as stared at Anna as if she had two heads. Did she just imply he was _gay_?

Anna only shrugged and smiled a bit.

"And you chose a thriller movie, hoping Miyuki would hug or hold you when she's scared, correct? Very original, Asakura," Anna taunted smirking at his way.

"Heh…. As if YOU weren't scared. I saw you covering your eyes at the last part!" Yoh taunted back, enjoying Anna's startled look.

"Yo-you liar! I did no such thing," Anna countered, crossing her arms on her chest.

"HAH! NEVER! Anna is a scaredy cat, a scaredy cat, a scaredy cat!!"

"Grrr… That's it, Yoh! You just crossed the line!"

Anna then chased a laughing Yoh, who was trying his best to evade the fuming girl. After a few sad attempts, Anna finally managed to tackle Yoh to the ground since the boy was much too busy laughing at her to even think of evading.

Both of them landed on the soft, grassy ground with a thud, with Yoh on the bottom. They both didn't realize that they were laughing like they used to. After finally catching their breaths, Yoh gazed at Anna and grinned.

"Nice to hear you finally say my name, Anna," he said, giving the girl his signature smile.

"Likewise," Anna murmured as sat on the ground and looked at the stars. Yoh sat down beside her and gazed at the sky as well.

"Hey Anna? Whatever…. Whatever happened to us back then?" Yoh suddenly asked as he removed his gaze from the stars to the girl beside him.

"I don't know. The moment we were friends and we promised we wouldn't leave each other… and the next, you just became popular," Anna murmured as she continued to gaze the stars.

"What? You were the one who kept avoiding me all those years."

"I wasn't trying to avoid you, Yoh. I was… I was just tired of waiting, that's all."

The confused look Yoh gave her prompted her to go on.

"Remember when you started joining the track and field club? You won your first tournament because you were fast. Very fast actually, and everybody was proud of you. I was proud of you. And then… and then you gained popularity and a whole lot of new friends," Anna breathed in deeply. It was always hard for her to remember this part of her life.

"You became….. You became too busy for me. Whenever I called, you were always not home. Whenever I waited for you during dismissal, you always chose to walk with your new friends. And whenever I tried talking to you, you would always tell me to wait because you were talking to someone else…. I was really hurt Yoh," Anna spoke softly. She didn't realize her voice was cracking up, but Yoh did. And he silently waited to hear more.

"Then I decided, I couldn't wait anymore. I had… I had already lost you, and I had to accept that. That's why I volunteered to be the president of the student council, since no one would dare accept that responsibility. I thought… I thought that if I were busy myself, I would forget the loneliness and the hurt," Anna couldn't help the tears slowly flowing, and she harshly wiped them with the back of her hand.

Yoh was too stunned to speak. Come to think of it, he realized that during those days of limelight, he hardly noticed Anna. Hard to admit, but he knew it was his fault all along. He chose the popularity instead of his best friend, and he was paying the price. He gazed back at the stars and listened to Anna's restrained sobs. He wanted to hold her like before, but things are different now. They were no longer kids and their friendship was destroyed because of him. Without knowing, tears began to flow from his eyes as he continued to gaze the stars. And here he thought it was Anna who avoided him.....

"Well, guess I better get home," Anna finally spoke after she had finished releasing the pain. She stood up and dusted her skirt with her hands. Yoh didn't move a muscle, but continued to gaze at the sky. Anna was just about to leave him, when he suddenly called her name.

"How about… we watch another movie again tomorrow? We've no classes remember?" Yoh asked as he slowly stood up.

"I still have a lot of paper works to do," she replied.

"Hey, I have practice tomorrow too," he grinned in reply, "But I heard that the next movie's another thriller, and it's a good one! Unless of course, if you're too chicken to watch…?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a coward Yoh?" and cue the glare.

"Well, there are two possible reasons… One, you are a coward, or Two… YOU ARE A COWARD," he countered her glare with a smile.

"Oho, you are on Yoh! Let's see who the coward is tomorrow."

"Great! Then it's a date. I'll buy the popcorn and the tickets, but you're buying the drinks," he knew Anna would never withdraw from a challenge.

"Fine!" she barked, her glare intensifying some more.

And then, Yoh laughed so hard he was having a hard time to breathe, while Anna giggled and tried to hide it by covering her mouth with her hand.

Then and there, they both knew….. Their friendship was slowly repairing. They were aware that it really might take some time for them to get back on the track, but they were confident they were going to be successful.

"Come on, I'll take you home. Does Eliza-san still make delicious ramen? I'm starving," he asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Of course. But I'm warning you, she's going to ask for help," she replied, taking his hand and held it.

Slowly, but surely, they were going to mend their relationship one step at a time. And above them, the stars continued to twinkle and a shooting star zoomed across the sky.

____________________________________________________________

And done. That was rather long, but I really enjoyed making this. And we just had our midterm grade and I……….. PASSED!! Hopefully, I can pass this semester. No wait, I WILL PASS THIS SEMESTER!! Oh and goodness.... I just assisted in labor today... Who knew babies were so... fragile and soft?? O_o

Oh, and review please? I would really appreciate a review from you guys. Reviews make me a happy, chunky, funky, monkey. ^_^


End file.
